Evangelion 25 Você (Não) Pode Perdoar
by MaiZ10
Summary: Essa História Retrata os 14 Anos Passados de Evangelion 2.22 Você (não) Pode Avançar, e Evangelion 3.33 Você (Não) Pode Refazer. Daqui Para Frente Vocês Veram Muitas Revelações e Coisas Que Nem Imaginariam Acontecer No Mundo De Evangelion.. Aproveitem e Boa Leitura. :)
1. Prévia

Evangelion 2.5 Você (Não) Pode Perdoar.

Evangelion 2.5 se Passa entre os 14 anos Passados de Evangelion 2.22 you can (not) advance e Evangelion 3.33 You can (not) redo.

Esse Evangelion envolve o Carceramento do Pessoal da Nerv,A criação do Evangelion Unidade 08,as explicações pelas 4 Ayanamis que apareceram no Preview do Evangelion 2.22,O Despertamento da Unidade 01 de volta,O Verdadeiro Terceiro Impacto,O Projeto de Instrumentabilidade Humana é iniciado,O Paradeiro desconhecido dos Personagens Toji ,Kaji,Kensuke e etc.

Os Novos Designs dos "Evas em Produção em Massa." A Segunda lança longinus é Revelada,As Demais explicações sobre a Cratera de "Dentes" do Evangelion 3.33. aconteceu Com os Habitantes de Tokyo 03 e no que se Transformaram.

A Trasformação de Lilith,A Batalha Decisiva no Dogma Central,As Posições no Qual lilith foi encontrada No Evangelion 3.33,o 12 ANJO Que Apareceu no Evangelion 3.33,O Porque Que o Rosto de lilith se transformou no da Yui,a Lança de Cassius é Destruida.

A morte de Kaworu 2.22 e o Surgimento de kaworu 3.33.

A Unificação das Organizações Nerv e Seele,O Nascimento da Wille e seu Navio,Wunder.A Investida da Wille Ao Quartel General da Nerv,as Cópias do Evangelion Unidade 06 Mark,A Criação em Massa do Evangelion Unidade ... (Eles Apareçem No Filme do Evangelion 3.33.)

A Criação do Evangelion Unidade 13,O Sarcofágo de Shinji Que é lançado no Espaço Junto Com o Eva Unidade 01 e os Evangelions Mark 04ª e 04B.O Aparecimento do Receptáculo de Adão e Sua Nova Piloto.(Eva Mark 09.) e A Nova lança de Cassius.

E a Investida da Wille Para Resgatar o Evangelion Unidade 01 no Espaço.(Primeira Cena do Evangelion 3.33.)

 **Não Percam Próxima Versão ,Evangelion 2.5 Você (Não) Pode Perdoar. Revelações Bombásticas Vem Pela Frente !**


	2. Chapter 1 : A invasão da Seele

Evangelion 2.5. Capitulo 01: "A Invasão da Seele."

Todos Os Acontecimentos Que Você Verá Nesta História Aconteceram Durante os 14 Anos Do Filme Evangelion 2.22 e Evangelion 3.33.

Depois Do Quase Terceiro Impacto,O Eva Unidade 01 Continuou Por Ficar em Suspensão Com Rei e Shinji Dentro,O Pessoal da Nerv Estava Apreensivo,Pois Não Sabiam Oq Iriam Acontecer e Qual Seria o Destino Deles Depois do Quase Terceiro Impacto.

Em Meio disso,Gendo e Fuyutsuki estavam conversando Sobre Quais Medidas Tomar... Fuyutsuki – "Sim ikari,Também Não podemos esquecer os moradores de Tokio 03 que estão sob nossos cuidados,já que Tokyo 03 está destruída e demolida,Vamos ter quer abriga-los aqui por um bom tempo.

Gendo "Sim,Vamos ver oque vai acontecer daqui para frente." Enquanto isso,Misato estava vigiando a cada Movimento do Evangelion Mark 06... Misato "Vamos ficar atentos a cada coisa que esse Evangelion fizer,caso ele não parou o terceiro impacto atoa. " e Começou a Pensar consigo Mesma –"Sim,ainda não vimos esse tipo de Evangelion,Nem agora e nem Pelas outras Nervs de outros Países,e além do Mais,Não vimos esse Novo Tipo de Lança,Realmente qque será que a Nerv ainda esconde de nós ?... depois disso,Kaji entrou no Sistema Magi Original,chamou Misato e a pediu para que o acompanha-se.

Kaji – "Misato,você sabe muito bem oque irá acontecer agora não sabe ? "não" – respondeu Misato.

Descendo o elevador onde eles estavam,Kaji começou a dizer "Está na hora de eu lhe dizer a verdade,quando nós estávamos na base da Nerv dos estados Unidos,Um anjo nos atacou,esse Anjo estava com o logotipo da Nerv na sua Cabeça. "Não me diga que.. " – Kaji e Misato chegando no ultimo andar do Dogma central,chegaram até lilith. "Sim, a Seele está Fabricando Anjos, é o Espetáculo deles,Manter todos sobre Controle,O Anjo que nos atacou era um Anjo Verdadeiramente herdado de Adão,Mais esse anjo,Acredito que eles Querem Testar os Motores SZ dos anjos e os Mandando para a gente,com a intenção de testar oque os Motores SZ Podem Fazer.

Provavelmente,eles viram oque um Motor SZ pode fazer,como a união do Motor SZ do anjo com a Unidade 01,Com medo disso,acho que eles Podem ocupar a Base Forçadamente,Para que o comandante Ikari não use a Unidade 01 para Benefício Próprio,Por isso esse novo tipo de Evangelion está aqui,Para Receber ordens da Seele. "

" Mas Como você Sabe de isso Tudo ? " Perguntou Misato "Quando eu vim Para cá Para a base de Vocês,Eu Procurei por vários tipos de arquivos confidenciais que eu podia ver,e nisso,Eu acabei descobrindo muita coisa confidencial Que nunca Poderiam ser Vistas. " –Kaji "Misato,Agora você irá atrás da Verdade,não se itimide,Por que eu acho que Não me Resta mais muito tempo. " e então Kaji deu um Breve beijo na sua Boca e Voltaram Para Todos os outros funcionários estavam.

Enquanto isso,os habitantes de Tokyo 03 estavam apreensivos,Para ver oque aconteceriam com eles,acampados sobre um enorme espaço das estalações do Dogma Central,estavam sobre os escombros dos prédios que caíram na batalha de zeruel.

Em algum lugar Do Dogma,estava os alunos da classe de shinji. Touji "Droga,Tokyo 03 está toda destruída,e agora,Vamos ter que ficar enjaulados iqual uns animais. " Ele Estava com a sua irmã,Sakura suzuhara,que estava perto ão Kensuke chegou perto e começou a dizer "Calma calma touji,nóis reclamarmos não irá trazer nada de volta." Dando um breve suspiro,ele Olhou para o horizonte e viu a Unidade 01,Onde ela estava suspensa. "Aquela é a Unidade 01 não é mesmo ? Espero que o shinji esteja bem.e Pensar que tudo isso foi causado por uma Simples Unidade.. " – Kensuke "Verdade Verdade,Melhoras Novato.. " Falou Touji.

Enquanto isso,Os integrantes da Seele estavam em uma conferência,decidindo oque iriam fazer com a Nerv. "Unit 01 sound only " Nós Precisamos lançar uma ofensiva contra a Nerv imediatamente,Nós tivemos sorte da Unidade 06 ter chegado a tempo antes do 3 impacto ser iniciado. " "Unit 07 sound only " Sim,não podemos deixar 3 Unidades Evangelion com Gendo ikari,inclusive a Unidade 01 Que é o gatilho para o impacto. " "Unity 01 sound only" "Mande as forças especiais para tomar a Unidade Nerv em Tókio 03,Vamos pedir explicações para Ikari Pessoalmente. "

" Alerta ! " "Alerta ! ".

"Estamos sendo atacados,O sistema Magi está sendo atacado Simultaneamente Pelas outras Nervs de Outros Paises." – Maya "Não há como se defender,Todos os programas de defesa estão sendo Negados. " Shigero Aoba " Unidades Terrestres estão vindo Por todos os lados externos ! " Makoto hyuga.

"Acalmen-se ! eu irei entrar dentro do sistema e instalar Progamas de auto Defesa imediatamente ! " Dr. Akagi.

Depois disso,Misato chegou e ficou ciente da situação,e Começou a dar ordens para todos os funcionários manterem seus postos e ficarem atentos. "Não há como Revidar,essa Base foi feita Para impedir invasões de ANJOS,Não de humanos. " –Fuyutsuki. "Agora oque nos Resta é se Render a eles,Cedo ou tarde eu sabia Que os Cachorrinhos da Seele ficariam Com Medo doque eu poderia Fazer contra eles." –Gendo.

Muito Rapidamente,As Unidades especiais da Seele entraram na Parte interna do Dogma e então,um dos Aviões da Nerv Começou a Transmitir em Tom alto "Comandande Gendo ikari,Espero que Rendam-se sem tentarem Revidar,Agora essa Base Pertencerá a Seele,Com Periodo indeterminado de sairmos daqui." Depois disso,consequiram fazer todos os funcionários da Nerv de Reféns,levando-os para os seus Navios que estavam na Baía de Tokyo,Equanto isso, a Unidade 06 Mark continuava Imóvel.e os habitantes de Tokyo 03 ficaram sob sigilo da Seele na Base da Nerv..

Prévia capitulo 2.

As negociações da Nerv com a Seele,o Evangelion Unidade 08 cria vida e a recuperação do seu Piloto Mari Makinami,Asuka desperta,A Conferência de Kaworu com as crianças do Destino,A Conferência de Mari Makinami com ... Reviravolta,A Unidade 01 é Despertada Novamente.


End file.
